one_piece_game_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sengoku
Sengoku (センゴク, Sengoku), also known as "Sengoku the Buddha" (仏のセンゴク, Hotoke no Sengoku), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. He was the fleet admiral of the Marines pre-timeskip. He was the successor of Kong and the predecessor of Sakazuki. He was also one of the major figures along with Whitebeard, Shiki, and Monkey D. Garp during the times when Gol D. Roger was still alive, and still continues to be in the present, even after his resignation from the Marines. Sometime during the timeskip, he became an Inspector General. He raised Don Quixote Rocinante like his own son. Due to his actions and his position in the Marines and during the war at Marineford, he is one of the main antagonists of the Marineford Arc. "A fortress... can always be rebuilt. However... this is Marineford, an island situated almost exactly in the center of the entire world. To the people of the world, who live in fear of evildoers coming and going amongst them, the true meaning lies in our position in this place! Our universal justice will never fall!" :—Sengoku. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Former Marine admiral. He uses the Zoan Devil Fruit, Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha. Famous for his brilliant tactical abilities and belief in absolute justice, as well for his skill in arms. After his defeat in the Paramount War, he retired from the front lines. Appearance Sengoku is a tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man with a long braided beard and a mustache. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. His cap covers his hair, which is set in a large afro. His afro was revealed after using his Devil Fruit powers and having his cap knocked off. The Young Past Days As a child Sengoku had his trademark afro and he was seen wearing a karate uniform with a black belt tied on his waist. In his youth he also did not cover his afro and he lacked his beard. Twenty years before the present storyline, when Sengoku was already an admiral, he did not cover his afro and sported only a mustache. During his orders to Saul to bombard Ohara, he wore less-regal looking attire than he does in the present storyline, a simple black tank top, blue jeans, and his glasses, which is unlike a typical admiral's formal suit; the only Navy related attire he wore at the time apparently was his Navy coat, draped over like a cape. However, when he was fighting Shiki in Marineford, he was wearing a black double-breasted suit with a blue tie under his coat. Fourteen years ago, still as an Admiral, he is seen wearing a white suit with a floral button dress shirt underneath and begins to grow his trademark braided goatee albeit much shorter then it is now. His epaullets during his time as an Admiral is similar to Garp which was red and black but he doesn't have black on it and he never use red epaullets ever since he become Fleet Admiral. Pre-Timeskip He typically wears black-rimmed glasses and a white and gold full Marine admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. The most distinctive features of this uniform are a life-size seagull on top of his cap and his oversized Navy coat which he wears like a cape. His coat has the kanji for justice, in blue, emblazoned on the back. Post-Timeskip During the two year timeskip, Sengoku aged with his hair turning white. His former uniform is now replaced with a more casual wear during his retirement. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with red and green zig-zag patterns, orange tie with white shorts, and a Marine coat. * Hair Color: Black (debut), White (after timeskip) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 77 (debut), 79 (after timeskip) * Birthday: May 9th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sengoku appears to be an exceedingly proud, enlightened and intelligent man who is loyal to the World Government and, up until the cover-up of the Impel Down incident, never questioned orders from them. He also will not accept any reason for letting a criminal go and also has a habit of getting very irritated with failure. His signature motto is "Reigning Justice" (君臨する正義, Kunrinsuru Seigi), in that he prioritizes upholding justice over all things, although he certainly does not shy away from actions that fall under the code of Absolute Justice. From his view, the Seven Warlords of the Sea are just pirates, though he notes how valuable they can be when the time comes. However as the years went by, he appeared to be losing his faith in the government, shown after the Whitebeard War when he was furious at the order from the Five Elder Stars to suppress the second escape incident in Level 6 of Impel Down to save face and keep the faith of the people, thus placing nations in danger. This eventually led Sengoku to resign from the Marines. Before the Whitebeard War, he was concerned over the movements of the Straw Hat Pirates, and had followed their actions ever since they departed from Water 7, though at the time his current concern was about the upcoming war against Whitebeard, to the point that he brushed off the incident of the attack on a Celestial Dragon and left it to the admirals. Upon hearing about Luffy's break-in of Impel Down, Sengoku was so frustrated that he almost took it out on Garp, Sengoku also believed that a person's birth (with the consideration of the parents' reputation) is enough to determine the potential impact they could bring to the world if left unchecked, such as Ace being Roger's son and Luffy being Rex's son. This is shown at Ace's execution, where one of the main reasons for Ace's execution was not because he was a pirate, but because he was the son of Gol D. Roger and Sengoku believed that Ace must be executed by any means necessary, even if that meant an all out war with Whitebeard. His epithet Saint Sengoku may seem contradictory at best since throughout the course of the series, while he has shown himself to be an extremely calm, composed, collected man, he has also shown himself to be quite capable of violence. Doflamingo remarked on this irony when the Seven Warlords convened at Marie Jois to choose a successor for Crocodile. However, with the revelation of his Devil Fruit, it would seem his epithet's origins come from his fruit's ability, exactly like the three current admirals (although his is not an alias). He also appears to have some common or logic sense, as shown when he ordered the Whitebeard War to be put to a stop and ordered for people to tend to the wounded. His justice is not as uncompromising as Akainu's; it seems to be more of a mix of both absolute and moral justice, as he did hold a very large speech about morality. He also called the war to an end upon Ace and Whitebeard's demises, after Shanks made his appearance. Another hint of moral justice is also shown when he got infuriated when the World Government decided to suppress the mass escape of the Level 6 Impel Down prisoners released by Blackbeard, although he once said not to question the World Government's orders. In addition, in his conversation with Kong, he stated that justice is a matter of personal values and does not endorse one form of justice over the other, mirroring Smoker's talk with Tashigi in Alabasta. This insinuates that Sengoku is more of a pragmatist in applying justice. Caesar Clown also states Sengoku is too soft for rejecting the potential of mass-murder weapons and experimentation on prisoners, in contrast to what Caesar believes Sakazuki would want, further enforcing that Sengoku is more moral than he appears. After becoming an Inspector General, Sengoku seems to have gotten more cheerful and laid-back and take things very casually, like his friend Garp, such as how he merely laughed playfully when Issho voiced his thoughts, in how Law and Luffy should be acknowledged as Dressrosa's heroes, along with the admiral's decision to not arrest the Pirate Alliance immediately. Tsuru notes this drastic change in Sengoku's behavior is the result of how he has less responsibilties as compared to his time in the past. Though he may appear to be stern because of his duties as a Naval officer, he is actually very kind and compassionate. His drastic actions at the Battle of Marineford were motivated by the desire to protect innocent civilians from getting embroiled in conflict out of fear that when the secrets held in One Piece are discovered, it would turn the world on its head and lead to total war. He also expressed extreme rage towards the World Government for trying to cover up the break out of extremely dangerous criminals imprisoned in Level Six of Impel Down as letting such criminals loose could cause immense danger to civilians. Furthermore, learning about Don Quixote Rocinante's death, a man he considered like his own son, was enough to break his heart and drive him to tears. Like his longtime colleague; Garp, Sengoku's favorite snack is okaki, fried rice crackers. He is often seen munching on them, especially in his retirement. Relationships Friends/Allies * Marines ** Monkey D. Garp ** Tsuru ** Kuzan Family * Don Quixote Rocinante (Adoptive Son; Deceased) Neutral * World Government ** Five Elder Stars * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Jimbei * Kuja Pirates ** Boa Hancock * Whitebeard Pirates ** Edward Newgate * Thunder Wolf Pirates ** Monkey D. Rex * Red Hair Pirates ** Shanks * Heart Pirates ** Trafalgar D. Water Law Rivals Enemies * Golden Lion Pirates ** Shiki * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy * Blackbeard Pirates ** Marshall D. Teech Abilities and Powers As the former commanding officer/Fleet Admiral of the entire Marine force, Sengoku had absolute power over every action the Marines do, including summoning a Buster Call, granting and removing a Warlord's title at any time, provided they meet the criteria for either. The only ones that are above him and command him are the Five Elder Stars and Commander-in-Chief Kong. However, with his resignation came the loss of such authorities. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Alongside Garp and Tsuru, Sengoku is one of the most powerful Marine officer of his generation. Sengoku is also a tremendously skilled hand to hand fighter. Combined with his Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit powers, he could knock away all the members of the Blackbeard Pirates, who are extremely powerful in their own right, sending them flying. Twenty two years ago, when Shiki was causing and wreaking havoc in Marineford after hearing about the capture of Roger, Sengoku fought alongside Garp and were able to subdue him whilst destroying half the city in the process, keeping him imprisoned in Impel Down, a tremendous feat as Shiki is a immensely powerful swordsman who had single-handedly slaughtered an entire army of Navy officers before they subjugated him. Alongside Fujitora and Tsuru, Sengoku could defeat Jack, one of the most powerful members of the Beast Pirates, who could single-handedly fight the entire military force of the Mokomo Dukedom consisting of minks who were natural born fighters. Sengoku has extraordinary speed even in his gigantic buddha form. He could launch an unexpected surprise attack on all the members of the Blackbeard Pirates. Along with his great strength and speed, he is shown to have a strong will as he was able to resist Luffy's unconscious burst of Conqueror's Haki. Twenty two years ago, when Shiki was causing havoc in Marineford hearing about the capture of Roger, Sengoku fought alongside Garp, and together, they were powerful enough to subdue him whilst destroying half the city in the process, and also keeping him imprisoned in Impel Down. Even without his Devil Fruit powers, it is implied that he has enormous strength, enough to effortlessly hold down an enraged Garp with one hand. Being a prominent figure in Roger's era, Sengoku continues to be one of the most feared and prominent figures of the One Piece world. Master Tactician An extraordinary master strategist with immense military experience, Sengoku is renowned for his tactical and strategic genius by the Navy and pirates alike. He is mainly responsible for all the Navy maneuvers deployed throughout the Whitebeard War at Marineford, such as forwarding a plan to all Marines that Portgas D. Ace was to be executed ahead of the official schedule with the intention that the opposing pirate forces would intercept the message and lose their composure. He then conspired with Admiral Akainu in a plot to derail the alliance between Whitebeard's core divisions and the 41 independent New World pirate crews assisting by directing a 20-strong Pacifista division to target only the non-Whitebeard division pirates, and it was possible that the earlier transmissions regarding Ace's true parentage was not only an act of public justification but also to demoralize those pirates who were undermined by the Roger Pirates. With Akainu's persuasion, Sengoku's plan managed to drive one of those captains to attempt assassinating Whitebeard himself, and further debilitate his already hazardous condition, however it failed due to Oscar's quick eyes and instant reflex speed. He operated his strategies while keeping close in mind the various powers of his greatest subordinates, especially the Navy Admirals: raising Marineford's siege walls in conjunction with Akainu's "Meteor Volcano" to rout the allied pirate forces and destroy Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick while protecting the brunt of the Marine garrison from the damage. Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha The Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha (ヒトヒトの実 モデル：ブッダ, Hito Hito no Mi, Moderu: Budda; literally meaning "Fruit of the Human-Human, Model: Buddha"), is known a Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Sengoku, is an immensely powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit, said to be rarer-than-Logia fruits. His Devil Fruit allows him to turn into a gigantic Buddha, which is probably the reason for his nickname. Nearby Navy claim that they have never seen him use this power before the war. While enlarging, his Navy jacket, glasses, and pants enlarge with him; his uniform, which also enlarges as well, seems to be tied around his waist, though he was not seen doing it during the transformation. The color of his body (and uniform) seems to change to a golden skin color, similar to a polished gold statue. In this form his body has different proportions, his torso and arms are much larger compared to the rest of his body. This ability gives him a massive power boost to his already impressive strength, enough to cause the execution stand to collapse in one indirectly connecting punch, despite the combined effort of Luffy's Gear 3rd and Mr. 3's Candle Wall to absorb the attack. He can also launch an explosive shock wave with a palm thrust, enough to send a majority of the Blackbeard Pirates flying a fair distance. Techniques * Artillery Order: Sengoku uses a Transponder Snail to call in an artillery strike on his opponent. Appears as one of Sengoku's Special Attacks in One Piece: Burning Blood. * I'll execute you myself!: A powerful punch that was used by Sengoku when he tried to execute Trace, along with Luffy, and Galdino. It was powerful enough to destroy the scaffold of the execution platform despite being blocked by Galdino's Candle Wall. Its name comes directly from One Piece: Burning Blood. * Impact Wave : Sengoku launches a golden shock wave that can cause heavy damage on a large group of enemies and strong enough to injure even the Blackbeard Pirates. Its name comes from One Piece: Burning Blood. * Little Punk! : A punch combo used by Sengoku in One Piece: Burning Blood. Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so as a former higher ranked officer as well as leader of the Marines, Sengoku can also use the ability. Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Encounter with Shiki the Golden Lion Pursuit of the Don Quixote Pirates Synopsis ''One Piece'' Before the Timeskip Sky Island Saga =Jaya Arc = After Crocodile was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy and stripped of his rank as a Warlord, Sengoku was called in to discuss Crocodile's replacement in Marie Jois, along with the various Navy officers attending there and whoever among the Seven Warlords decided to show up. He showed up late and caught Doflamingo messing around with some of the Navy officials attending the meeting. Seeing the pirate's actions, he told him to stop immediately. With that settled, he apologized for being late, greeted everyone, and started the meeting. While Sengoku discussed some further formalities with Doflamingo, he along with the others were shocked by Dracule Mihawk's sudden appearance in the meeting. This was quite the surprise for everyone as Mihawk was the last person they expected to appear. Sengoku and everyone else were then later interrupted by the appearance of Raffit, who had sup somehow snuck into the meeting room. As Sengoku was told of the identity of this newcomer, Raffit suggested a perfect candidate to replace Crocodile, Marshall D. Teech. Having never heard of Teech before, Sengoku told Raffit that an unknown pirate without a reputation would not be much use as a Warlord. Raffit however told Sengoku that he and the rest of his crew already have a plan to make Teech famous. With that, Raffit left Sengoku and the other people attending the meeting and told them to remember his crew's name, the Blackbeard Pirates. Water 7 Saga =Post-Enies Lobby Arc = After the big military mess that was Enies Lobby, Sengoku learned some startling information about one of the prominent players involved. Garp accidentally informed Sengoku that Luffy was his grandson. This revelation annoyed Sengoku not only because Garp withheld such information, but also because he did not capture Luffy while he was in Water 7. Sengoku ordered Garp back to Water 7 to capture Luffy. Thriller Bark Saga =Thriller Bark Arc = Summit War Saga =Sabaody Archipelago Arc = He was greatly irritated by Luffy's attack on World Noble Saint Charloss and for "taking hostage" his father and sister. Seeing this, He dispatched Admirals Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu to go to Sabaody Archipelago himself to handle the problem. =Amazon Lily Arc = At Marine Headquarters, Sengoku received the report that Vice Admiral Momonga had managed to "convince" Pirate Empress Boa Hancock to follow up the mandatory summons of the government. Sengoku was pleased by this, and acknowledged Hancock is very strong, but was also troubled that Jimbei did not seem to want to cooperate with them and was prepared to lose his status, fighting the Marines, instead of Whitebeard. Afterwards, an official told him of the amount of pirates that Admiral Aokiji, Kizaru and Akainu managed to capture at Sabaody; at least five hundred pirates were to be sent to Impel Down. He was irritated by being bothered for such a reason and asked to be informed only of matters related to Whitebeard. In the same manner, he brushed off the matter of the incident with Saint Charloss, saying it is a matter for the admirals. He then asked where Garp was and was irritated upon learning that he left for Impel Down a while ago. He had no real time to react to this, mainly because he then received news that Whitebeard's main ship, the Moby Dick, was on the move and that all twenty three patrol ships were impossible to contact. He ordered extreme caution even at Impel Down. =Impel Down Arc = To Sengoku's great displeasure, he received information that Luffy had broken into Impel Down and, putting the dots together, Sengoku correctly deduced that Luffy's invasion within the great prison itself was to rescue Portgas D. Ace from execution, in the critical time when they are supposed to be preparing for war against Whitebeard for the same reason. He was also annoyed that he was able to go and cause one incident after another; the Enies Lobby raid, punching a World Noble, and now breaking into the Great Prison. Garp, however, found it amusing that his grandson would go to such lengths simply to rescue Ace. Sengoku angrily tells Garp that no one had attempted anything so atrocious in the history of Impel Down, since twenty two years prior to current events, and was annoyed that the one who would do it was Garp's grandson. Sengoku also said to Garp that had he not been the "Hero of the Navy", he would have held Garp personally responsible for his family's actions. Garp simply replied that the life of an old man may not atone for all of them. When Blackbeard stole a Marine ship with his crew and broke into Impel Down, Sengoku looked distraught at the news. =Marineford Arc = Three hours prior to Ace's execution, Sengoku told Garp that he would reveal Ace's origins to the world, which Garp allowed. Sengoku then revealed to his subordinates that Ace's father was none other than Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King. He later witnessed the arrival of Whitebeard and his allies. According to Whitebeard, they had not seen each other in decades. When Whitebeard began his attack, Sengoku stated that Whitebeard ate the Tremor-Tremor Fruit and that he had the power to destroy the world. Following several attacks from both sides, he proclaimed that the war had begun. When Sengoku prepared to initiate a plan to execute Ace before the scheduled 3:00 p.m., he was interrupted when Garp sat on the execution platform, torn between family and duty. Sengoku warned him not to do anything foolish or he would suffer the consequences. Luffy's unceremonious self-introduction into the Battle of marineford had Sengoku apoplectic, going so far as screaming at Garp for having his family intruding in the World Government's affairs again. Sengoku only got angrier when Jimbei loudly declared his resignation from the Seven Warlords. When asked by Kizaru if executions were in order for each and every last one of the Impel Down escapees, Sengoku wholeheartedly agreed. When Luffy declared that he was Ace's brother, which brought the question of how Roger can have a second son after he died before Ace's birth and Rouge dying shortly after the birth, Sengoku revealed to the world that Luffy was not only Ace's adoptive brother, but is also Revolutionary Dragon's nephew, making Luffy another dangerous future element. Sengoku later gave the order to cut the video broadcasting. An army of Pacifista lead by Sentomaru appeared, being the Marine's ultimate strategy. However, because Buggy had stolen one of the Visual Transponder Snail to broadcast his own fame as a member of Gol D. Roger's pirate crew, Sengoku's plan to execute Ace early could not proceed, and he ordered the Marines to shoot down Buggy and his crew. Meanwhile, Sengoku ordered Akainu to deceive Squard, one of Whitebeard's allies, telling him that Whitebeard had sold out every one of his allies to the Marines. Because of this, the Pacifistas attacked all non-marine officers in the bay except members of the Whitebeard Pirates, and because of his hatred towards Roger (and by extension, his son Ace), Squard believed Akainu's words and nearly attacked Whitebeard, but was prevented by Marco. Almost everything went according to Sengoku's plans, except for the fact that the whole world had seen everything happening thanks to Buggy's Transponder Snail. In order to prevent him from broadcasting any more of the battle, Sengoku ordered Aokiji to freeze him, the Transponder Snail, and the Impel Down prisoners with him. After the siege wall was raised, Sengoku flinched after one of Whitebeard's shockwaves slammed against the wall. His order to commence Ace's execution spurred Luffy into hurtling himself over the siege wall and landing in front of the execution platform, at which Sengoku grimaced. Sengoku then ordered for Ace's execution, but the executioners were attacked by Crocodile, much to Sengoku's suprise. After Little Oars Jr. helped breach the siege wall with the newly revealed ship, which allowed the Whitebeard Pirates access into the main plaza, Sengoku stated that he would not be able to sit and watch anymore. He rolled up his sleeves and assumed that he would soon go into battle himself. After Whitebeard made a declaration of refusing to die until he could secure a future for his "children", Sengoku ordered for another pair of executioners to proceed with executing Ace, telling Whitebeard to see their future as it was. Luffy then unleashed a wave of Conqueror's Haki, which knocked out the executioners. Sengoku was shocked at this sudden burst of Haki. When Luffy, thanks to Inazuma's powers, managed to reach the execution platform, Sengoku complained about Garp hesitating and letting his grandson pass through him, declaring that even he was a father. Then, when Luffy tried to free his brother, Sengoku transformed into his giant form, declaring he would carry out the execution himself. As Sengoku attacked Luffy, the latter activated Gear Third, which surprisesd Sengoku, seeing that Luffy's body size increased. Sengoku's attack was stopped by Luffy's Giant Balloon, supplemented by Mr. 3's Candle Wall defense. The execution platform was destroyed by Sengoku's massive punch and the fleet admiral fell to the ground with the pirates. After Ace had been freed, Sengoku was ashamed of himself for allowing Ace to escape in his presence. As Whitebeard was reducing Marineford to ruins, Sengoku told his men that Whitebeard was the threat for the moment. After Akainu killed Ace, an enraged Garp expressed a desire to kill the admiral in revenge. To prevent him from acting on this desire, Sengoku pinned Garp down to the ground, calling him a fool. When Akainu engages Whitebeard, Whitebeard still continued to shatter the Marine Headquarters, and Sengoku was shocked that the great pirate could still have so much power. Sengoku's shock became mixed with fury when the Blackbeard Pirates arrived on the battlefield, with many legendary prisoners from Impel Down standing on the execution scaffold. Sengoku's fury only intensified when he learned that Blackbeard only wanted the Warlord title to break into Impel Down to recruit those prisoners, and that he had discarded the title. When Whitebeard was saying his last words about the Will of the D., Sengoku showed great fear and was furious with Whitebeard because he revealed to the entire world that One Piece truly existed. After Whitebeard had taken his final breath, Sengoku witnessed Blackbeard and Whitebeard disappeared under a black cloth, and later Blackbeard coming out of it after somehow stealing the powers of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit from his former captain and using them to attack the already crumbling Marineford. When Blackbeard declared that this age was his and intended to start it off by sinking Marineford, Sengoku transformed into his Buddha form and delivered a powerful shockwave to the Blackbeard Pirates, sending the whole crew flying. He then warned Blackbeard not to go around spouting nonsense such as sinking the mighty fortress which represents justice, and prepared to fight to defend the pride of the Navy. Blackbeard taunted Sengoku and Garp, stating he would end their age just like he ended Whitebeard's. The battle came to a halt by Coby's screaming for everyone to stop. Sengoku listened to the young Marine's speech before he witnessed the arrival of Monkey D. Rex, who threw a devastating punch at Akainu stop him from killing Coby and stated to be in Marineford to end the war. After a short conversation with Rex, Sengoku allowed him to take the bodies of Ace and Whitebeard, saying that he would take full responsibility for letting all the pirates on the battlefield go. He then told the Navy to tend to the wounded and that the war was over. =Post-War Arc = Sitting on a pile of rubble during the war's aftermath and covered in bandages from the injuries he had sustained at some point during the war, Sengoku was informed by Brandnew about Magellan's critical condition. Sengoku forbade Magellan from leaving his medical care to take responsibility for the mass breakouts or to commit suicide for his failure. He was also told about the situation in Impel Down Level 6, in which there were Level 6 prisoners missing from the prison other than the four Blackbeard took, despite Blackbeard ordering them to massacre each other and that he would take the winners as his new recruits. This lead Sengoku to suspect that other Level 6 prisoners had also escaped. Sengoku told Brannew to distribute wanted posters immediately, as even one Level 6 prisoner getting into a nation could cause major casualties to its citizens. However, Brannew informed the fleet admiral that the World Government was trying to keep this breakout quiet in order to save face and to keep the faith of the people. This level of suppression greatly infuriated Sengoku. Two weeks after the war, Sengoku approached Commander-in-Chief Kong, requesting resignation from his position as fleet admiral. Kong, though somewhat disappointed at this, accepted Sengoku's decision but assured him that both his and Garp's (who resigned earlier) records would remain untouched as an influential way of recruiting new Marine officers. Before departing, Sengoku suggested that Aokiji replace him as the next Navy fleet admiral. During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Dressrosa Saga =Dressrosa Arc = Four Emperor Saga =Reverie Arc = Battles Canon * Sengoku vs. Monke D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace and Mr. 3 (LOST) * Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp vs. Blackbeard Pirates Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Sengoku One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Sengoku has a pet goat. The goat is often with Sengoku, including in a Navy base when Saul was ordered to attack Ohara, at the meeting in Marie Jois, on the execution platform when Ace's parentage is revealed, and during the aftermath of the war. After the timeskip, the goat is on the Marine ship leaving Dressrosa. * When Sengoku and Tsuru were mentioned by Bartolomeo, they were shown in the latter's imagination, hardly resembling their real appearance at all. * "Sengoku" can be written in kanji as 戦国, meaning "warring states", a term borrowed from ancient Chinese to represent a period of history in Japan known as the "Sengoku Period", which was recorded to have had near constant military conflict with extensive use of naval forces. * Sengoku shares his birthday, May 9th, with Kong. * Sengoku is the first Mythical Zoan user to appear in the series, though he was not revealed to be one until 337 chapters after his debut. Category:Marines